User talk:Snelfu
Dream Logos, Company Bumpers and Dream Company Bumpers on Wikia Should you start a dream logo counterpart Closing Logos Group Wikia's Dream Logos, a spin-off called Company Bumpers and it's dream counterpart Dream Company Bumpers on Wikia? :If you want to develop a Wikia page for Company Bumpers, by all means. The committee will have to confer on your use of the CLG name for Dream Logos however. We'll let you know our decision in a bit. Good luck to you. Snelfu (talk) 06:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Why this wiki exists So, http://www.closinglogos.com went private, even logged in you can't access anything, I assume that's why you set up this wikia? Unfortunately, it means the data cannot simply be copied across. Digifiend (talk) 15:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :That much I have anticipated, Digi. For those of you wondering what's going on, the aforementioned URL is in the progress of migrating here to Wikia. It's not gonna be exactly the same (this is Wikia, of course) and the transition will not be an easy one for all of us, but with the core resources readily available for publishing, along with the combined forces of our companions at Logopedia, the good people at CLG will be ready to write a brand new chapter in the new CLG Wikia. Thanks for your support. Snelfu (talk) 06:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) P.S.: Everyone, please be civil. What I think of the move It's not working at all. TrickyMario76543 (talk) 21:31, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Rome wasn't built in a day, Tricky. Snelfu (talk) 06:30, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi So cool that you've founded this wiki. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 01:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, can i create a CLG Wiki's Dream Logos Wiki from Wikia and make you the admin? [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 01:17, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :We'll get back to you on that. Thanks for the offer though. Snelfu (talk) 06:31, May 20, 2015 (UTC) REVENGE OF JOSHUASOTT911 UNBLOCK ME IN LOGOPEDIA THIS INSTANT. :Nice try. Gonna tell you here and now... Logopedia offenders will get the same treatment at this site, and vice versa. Thank you for your cooperation. Snelfu (talk) 07:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Question Liked how you styled this wiki like Logopedia. But is the on-screen logos section on Logopedia be moved here? I don't know. -CokeFan12 CokeFan12 07:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Although the main focus is print and stationary logos, all motion picture and television galleries with on-screen logos at Logopedia will remain unchanged. That format shall be executed here as well. On a related note... please keep all TV show title cards and MPAA/IATSE related articles in L.P. Thanks. Snelfu (talk) 07:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) When... ...will be available the Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies IDs and the Post-1979 sections? :Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies title cards are already available in Logopedia. We will be bringing in the Warner Bros. Classic Animation page soon, so sit tight. Snelfu (talk) 09:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Describe it Could you please describe the Gracie Films and ABC Entertainment pages? Questions for Cookie's Crumby Pictures Hi, I'd like to tell you that Cookie's Crumby Pictures is an authentic segment logo that was introduced in Sesame Street in 2013 and it's confirmed a real logo and not a fake one. You may want to look at it's talk page and let that user know it's an official logo taken from it's segments based on PBS and such like the Sesame Workshop logo. Though, I'm avoiding fake companies since that's not allowed and this is designed for real on-screen logos.Muzzarino 01:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Please Can you please add the Annoy and Relax factors in the rules page and other logos and put pictures in the Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment page? --Ike Iguana (talk) 15:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Can you explain further the Annoy and Relax factors? As for pictures, we're doing all we can to organize and upload the pictures in a timely fashion. Thank you for your patience. Snelfu (talk) 09:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::To Snelfu: about the relax and annoy factors, i believe it's how annoying and how relaxing the logos are. Like cheesy factors and scare factors. CokeFan12 11:23, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. That makes sense. In fact, we're actually developing a special section of the site exploring how these classic elements have affected the appreciation for classic movie logos. Stay tuned for more details. Snelfu (talk) 23:44, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Templates Hey, can i make templates for font colors? So it will be easier to add font colors to text? CokeFan12 14:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Snelfu. . . . . I have recorded 4 Seven Arts cartoons in my Smart LG TV, three of them are from 1969 and one from 1967: *Cool Cat *The Great Carrot Train Robbery *Fistic Mystic *Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too PS: I found something rare: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeCYHwUcQQk&t=12s Emiozuna (talk) 18:05, May 26, 2015 (UTC)